Dueño de lo que callo, esclavo de lo que digo
by pixi-ice
Summary: Hidan esta arto de los gritos de Kakuzu y Kakuzu le oculta un secreto que tiene miedo de desvelarle. KAKUHIDAN YAOI


**Nota: **Fic, basado en la frase de Gandhi, aunque otros dicen que es anónimo, "Somos esclavos de nuestras palabras y dueños de nuestro silencio"

Gracias por leer :D

**Summary:** A Hidan le gusta el dolor, pero incluso el tiene un límite, mientras, Kakuzu le oculta un secreto que tiene miedo de desvelarle. KAKUHIDAN YAOI :D

**DISCLAIMER:** Kakuzu y Hidan no me pertenecen, si no, no estarían muertos.

**ESCLAVO DE LO QUE DIGO, DUEÑO DE LO QUE CALLÓ**

-Hidan, ¡eres un inútil! ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Hablas y gritas mucho pero luego no sirves para nada! ¡OJALA FUERAS MORTAL! ¡ASI TE MORIRIAS Y NO SERIAS MAS MI PAREJA DE AKATSUKI!

Las palabras de Kakuzu a Hidan siempre ele desgarraban, puede que al entrar a Akatsuki no fuera amor a primera vita lo que sintió por él, pero había algo de él que le gustaba, a lo mejor fue que se acostumbró a tener a ese viejo avaro al lado.

-pues… pues tu eres un jodido avaro ¡KAKUZU!-le gritó Hidan e un vago intento de corresponder a los insultos de su compañero.

Kakuzu rodó los ojos y continuó avanzando.

Con Kakuzu en cabeza ambos avanzaron por el bosque, con un Hidan cansado y con molestias aun de los daños sufridos en la pelea.

-Kakuzu…

Kakuzu le ignoró y continuó al frente de la marcha.

-Kakuzu…

Pero Kakuzu como siempre parecía ignorar la presencia de él menor a su espalda.

-¡JODER KAKUZU!-gritó Hidan ya cansado de los desprecios y ceguera de su compañero hacía él.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo Kakuzu sin darse siquiera la vuelta.

-¡me duele todo joder! ¡Vamos a parar un momento!

-no-dijo Kakuzu sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces.

-¡joder Kakuzu!

-¡Quieres parar de decir eso!-le gritó Kakuzu de repente muy furioso.

La furia de Kakuzu era tal que incluso asustó a la persona que más, y posiblemente única, que le quería, véase, Hidan.

Hidan quedó paralizado por el miedo y al segundo reaccionó parando en seco.

Kakuzu ignorándole continuó con el ritmo de la marcha.

-¡pues yo no me muevo de aquí! ¡Vete sin mi si quieres!-le gritó Hidan a su espalda ya desde muy lejos.

Kakuzu de repente se giró mirándole con ojos llenos de odio.

-¡pues quédate ahí! ¡Y espero que no vuelvas! ¡Si no quieres continuar el camino conmigo OJALA NO TE VUELVA A VER! ¡OJALA DESAPAREZCAS ESTA VEZ DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS! ¡OJALA NUNCA HUBIERAS SIDO MMI PAREJA NE AKATSUKI NO ERES MÄS QU EUN INUTIL!-dijo Kakuzu

De nuevo, ese sentimiento, un dolor que lejos quedaba de lo placentero para Hidan, que de nuevo sintió como la presión inundaba su pecho, y su roto corazón dejaba de latir por un instante. No, pero Hidan no lloraría, no delante de Kakuzu, no perdería su orgullo, simplemente le respondería como siempre le hacía para ocultar su dolor.

-¡pues vete! ¡Joder! ¡Maldito avaro de mierda!-le grita Hidan de vuelta, en otro vago intento por corresponder a los insultos del otro.

Kakuzu de nuevo se dio la vuelta y se puso en marcha, dejando a Hidan tirado en el suelo.

Kakuzu llegó a su destino unas horas después y esperó a Hidan un buen rato pero no apareció.

"valla, quizás me pasé esta vez…. Pero odio cuando me grita, me pone nervioso… me recuerda… me recuerda demasiado que estoy enamorado de él… y yo no quiero sentirme así por el… y esa voz… ¡esa voz me volverá loco!"Pensó Kakuzu.

"realmente me pasé… mierda. Soy esclavo de lo que digo, ya no lo puedo remediar, pero al menos soy dueño de lo que callo, de momento."

Kakuzu emprendió el camino de vuelta y oyó unos sollozos de que provenían del lloro de alguien.

Se acercó y descubrió a Hidan llorando sentado con la espalda apoyada contra un árbol del bosque.

-Hidan-dijo Kakuzu

Hidan se sobresaltó.

-¡DEJAME EN PAZ JODER!-le gritó furioso.

Kakuzu que se sentía triste por sus irremediablemente crueles palabras qu ele había dedicado a Hidan, le puso la mano en el hombro a forma de consolarle.

-¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡JODER!-gritó Hidan apartándose de la mano de Kakuzu.

-Hidan yo solo…

-¡DEJAME Y VETE! ¡TRANQUILO QUE NO ME VOLVERAS A VER!-gritó Hidan antes de levantarse y rápidamente secarse las lágrimas para salir corriendo.

-Hidan espera-dijo Kakuzu corriendo detrás de él.

Pero Hidan ya le llevaba bastante ventaja e iba a ser difícil de alcanzar.

-¡HIDAN!

-¡QUE ME DEJES!

Y mientras la carrera entre Hidan y Kakuzu se establecía en medio del bosque.

-¡HIDAN ESPERA!

-¡LARGATE!

Eso era lo único que conseguía que Hidan le dijera.

Pero el dolor físico de Hidan más le gran peso psicológico le hicieron colapsarse en le suelo.

No lo podía soportar más, no.

Los desprecios de su compañero le acabarían matando, metafóricamente.

Puede que él fuera inmortal peor a cada palabra recibida de Kakuzu se volvía más muerto por dentro.

Hidan había caído al suelo y no hacía más que derramar lágrimas de angustia por su corazón roto por Kakuzu.

Kakuzu le levantó y le llevó en brazos.

Hidan hubiera protestado pero ni para eso tenía fuerzas.

Kakuzu llevaba a Hidan en brazos a la posada más cercana mientras este trataba de controlar sus lágrimas.

"realmente nunca debí decirle eso… ahora no lo puedo remediar… si le contara mi secreto… no, no puedo hacer eso"

"quizás nada de esto hubiera pasado si le hubiera dicho mi secreto desde el principio" pensaba Kakuzu.

Kakuzu llegó con Hidan en brazos a una posada.

-¿habitación de dos?-preguntó la mujer de la recepción encargada del hotel.

Kakuzu asintió y Hidan ya había dejado de llorar.

-habitación 34-dijo sacando las llaves de la habitación y dejándolas sobre el mostrador-son 180…

Pero antes de que la recepcionista terminara la frase Kakuzu ya la había dejado el dinero sobre el mostrador y se había llevado las llaves.

Kakuzu de repente soltó a Hidan de golpe sobre la cama sin ningún cuidado.

-¡JODER KAKUZU! ¡Ten más cuidado! ¡Eres muy bruto!

-lo siento-dijo Kakuzu con la mente inmersa en otra parte.

Hidan quedo sorprendido por la disculpa pero no lo mostró en lugar de eso, se dio la vuelta en la cama dándole la espalda a Kakuzu.

-Hidan…-dijo Kakuzu en un tono suave

Hidan cerró muy fuerte sus ojos tratando de ignorarle.

-Hidan.

Hidan de nuevo lo trataba de ignorar.

-Hidan.

Esta vez abrió los ojos molesto pero aun sin darse la vuelta.

-Hidan.

-¡MALDITASEA! ¡¿Qué COÑO QUIERES?

Preguntó Hidan girándose bruscamente.

Al girarse los labios de Hidan fueron atrapados por los de Kakuzu que no llevaba mascara en un suave beso.

-a ti-susurró Kakuzu después de beso.

Hidan se encontraba mareado.

-¿e? ¿Qué?-preguntó confundido y mareado Hidan

-te reirás de mi, pero… ¿te cuento un secreto? Estoy enamorado de ti, siento haberte gritado.

Hidan quedó paralizado con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué? ¿no vas a gritar? ¿o a pegarme? ¿o a insul…?

Sea lo que fuere que iba a decir Kakuzu quedó cortado por Hidan que lo besó

-yo también te quiero y… siento haberte gritado-le dijo Hidan

Kakuzu sonrió y se tumbó en la cama junto a Hidan abrazándolo.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Hidan despertó.

Kakuzu ya no estaba su lado y se preguntó si todo había sido un sueño o una alucinación.

Y al parecer la respuesta era si.

Pero entonces Kakuzu entró por la puerta de la habitación con un saco lleno de dinero.

-Hidan, vámonos corre, ayer sin querer pague la habitación y e querido recuperar el dinero, vámonos antes de que venga alguien. Además he matado a la recepcionista.

Hidan aceptando que fue un sueño se levantó y siguió a Kakuzu corriendo hasta que salieron por fin de la aldea.

Al encontrarse ya lejos comenzaron de nuevo a andar.

Kakuzu acorraló a Hidan contra un árbol.

-¿te cuento un secreto Hidan?-le susurró Kakuzu al oído.

Hidan no consiguió articular palabra preguntándose si aún seguía soñando.

Kakuzu comenzó a dejar dulces besos por el cuello de Hidan.

-lo de anoche, no fue un sueño-dijo Kakuzu como si hubiera oído los pensamientos de Hidan-te quiero.

-y yo, viejo avaro-le sonrió Hidan que obtuvo un gruñido de Kakuzu.

Esto no era un sueño y si lo era, no quería despertar jamás.

**FIN**

Me quedo horrible ¿no? ¿Os ha gustado?


End file.
